


Like A Breath Rippling By

by luninosity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Realizations, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s05e09 The Real Ghostbusters, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of “The Real Ghostbusters,” Sam and Dean consider their relationship, the nature of happiness and Winchester Impersonation, and first kisses. Also, possibly snake people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Breath Rippling By

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm pretty sure this is the last of the old SPN fic! Or at least the ones presentable enough to share. :-)
> 
> Title from The Who’s “Pure and Easy.”

"So, those guys. Demon and Burns.”  
  
“Barnes and Damien.”  
  
“Yeah, whatever. They were, like, partners."  
  
Sam didn't even look up from the laptop. "Yes, Dean, I know."  
  
"No, like… _partners_ partners. Together!"  
  
This time Sam just ignored him in silence.  
  
"They were pretending to be us, Sammy!"  
  
This got a sigh. Dean had learned to catalog Sam's sighs over the years, and this one was number sixteen, the you're-really-annoying-but-I'm-going-to-humor-you-anyway version. Huh. Sam could really pack a lot of vocabulary into a sigh, Dean decided.

"They're not us, Dean. We're us. Okay?"

"No!" Because they had looked so damn happy. Dean couldn't put his finger on it, but it annoyed him that the fake Sam-and-Dean had looked so…content. Together. And yes, _happy_.

Whereas Dean's Sam was right here and more interested in the laptop than in responding to a clearly troubling epidemic of Homoerotic Winchester Impersonation. "This doesn't bother you? Why doesn't this bother you?"

Sam sighed again, and Dean frowned. This wasn't a sigh he had a number for. It sounded like number four (complete exasperation), but there were some unusual overtones that complicated things. "What do you want me to say, Dean? That sometimes I jerk off in the shower wondering what it would be like to have sex with you?"

Dean's mouth fell open.

"Right," Sam said, and went back to the laptop, like he hadn't just turned Dean's world upside down and inside out and, for good measure, sideways.

Huh…sideways, Dean thought, and then went back to the business of remembering how to form words.

"You--I--you--you can't just say that and go back to looking up how to kill snake people!"

"They're not snake people, Dean, they're naga. And they're associated with the demon Crowley. Which you would know if you had done any of the research--"

"Shut up, Sam," Dean said, and launched himself across the room and covered Sam's annoying mouth with his own.

It was probably the most awkward kiss of his life, and it was also the best. Dean, despite rumors to the contrary, actually had fairly limited practical experience with men. Sam, on the other hand, either had some experiences he'd never talked about, or he had an amazingly good imagination. Really, incredibly, amazingly good.

When they came up for air, Dean opened his mouth, and Sam promptly smacked him on the shoulder. "If you say 'howdy, partner,' I'll feed you to the naga."

"Fine. Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Whatever…" Dean said, grinning, because Sam was grinning too and had left the hand on his shoulder and they were going to be even _happier_ than the Impersonators and so there. "…partner."


End file.
